


Lay My Love on You

by urpiercedclixt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Protective Pepper Potts, Romance, Social Media, Starker, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Ass is trending, Tony Stark-centric, Top Peter Parker, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urpiercedclixt/pseuds/urpiercedclixt
Summary: Peter Parker is a 22 year old genius in his final year in college. One chance meeting with the tech billionaire he's always hated turns his world upside down. Now, the man is constantly on his mind, he's in love. he wants to spend the rest of his life with Tony Stark.Tony, 47 going on a hundred , feels his prime is already over. He never married or had kids and he has more money than sin. He decides to spend the rest of his life developing clean energy solutions and mentoring youths. He never counted on meeting Peter, someone that made him feel young again. Like there was still a life to live. Like he wasn't going to die alone.It all seems like it's too good to be true and Tony is waiting for the other shoe to drop.Join Peter on a mission to woo Tony and convince the billionaire that he is here to love and cherish him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker met Tony Stark in the men's bathroom of his college building. And no, it's not as sleazy as it sounds.

The day started as it always did, with Ned waking him up and dramatically reminding him of his obligations for the day.

“Dude,” was screamed at him as soon as he picked the call. “Tony Stark is coming to MIT to give a lecture on artificial intelligence today! We've got to be there!”

Peter sat up, groggily rolling his eyes, “You did NOT wake me up from my beauty sleep to tell me that a washed up genius was coming to our college”

“Oh man, I know you are jealous of the guy but I'm not going to miss out on seeing Tony Stark because of you and I'm not going without you so better get ready. 12pm, Stark Building. We are going.”

Peter drags himself out of bed, it was 8:45, he had a 3 hour lecture in 15 mins. God he hated college. “Ofcourse he's speaking at the building named after himself. Asshole.”

“Jealousy is a killer in this industry Peter”

“Stop speaking in memes Ned”

“12pm, Stark building. You will attend and you will love it”

“Yeah, no. I've got better things to do after a long 9am class. Like sleep. Also, I've got to go. Gonna be late. Love you Bro”

 

“You better not hang-”

Ned was so gonna kill him. Peter chuckled as he picked up a toothbrush. But he was definitely NOT seeing Tony Stark.

________________________________

 

Peter spent his lecture half listening to the dreary professor while replying all of Ned's salty text messages with gifs. Then they got into a gif war. Which meant he was forgiven for hanging up. 

Sweet.

The class ended 10 mins early which gave him time to pop into the bathroom, grab a pizza from the tiny but awesome pizza shop near the library and get home before Ned could catch him and drag him to hear Tony Stark drone on for God knows how long.

First thing he heard on getting to the empty looking bathroom was a melodious male voice.

“FRIDAY baby girl, breathing exercises please, I'm about to go on”

He understood anxiety but who the hell brought a woman to the men's bathroom? He knocked on the stall just as a female voice said, “Yes, boss”, interrupting their little thing.

“Yeah, you aren't allowed to bring in women to the men's bathroom.”

Silence. 

The door opened to reveal none other than Tony Stark, wearing tailored slacks, crisp white shirt and a smirk, iconic goatee and all.

“FRIDAY, the kid thinks I brought you in here to do the nasty”

His phone lit up and the female voice said, “You wish, Sir,” making the compact man giggle.

Yes, a real life giggle. 

That was the moment Peter Parker fell in love with Tony Stark. 

“Sorry kid, she likes to give me a pep talk before I have to speak publicly. Totally her idea.” There was a snicker from the phone.

“I- you are Tony Stark.” Peter was stunned. Not star struck, mind you. Just stunned that the love of his life was Tony Stark and their first meeting was in a college men's bathroom.

The tech genius raised his arm for a handshake, “That's what it says on my birth certificate. Nice to meet you ….”

“Peter”, he said, grabbing his arm. His hand was so warm, thick masculine fingers, strong grip. Peter felt a thrill up his spine.

“Hope you are coming to the lecture? Promise not to make it too boring”

“Oh I'll definitely be there.” A pause. Peter was still holding on to Tony. Peter had seen the man on before on TV. Didn't expect him to be so….

“Pretty much going to be showcasing new technology and giving out scholarships and internships”

Yeah, exactly that. He was so pretty. Red lips, deep fucking brown eyes. His mouth probably tasted like heaven. Ned was so going to mock him for the rest of his days.

Confusion clouded Tony's expression as Peter was still holding his hand but Peter watched in delight as a faint blush covered his cheeks. 

“Um, I've got to go,” Tony glanced at him watch, then gave him a confused, fake smile. “Nice meeting you, Peter.”

Withdrawing his hand, Peter apologized while revelling in how warm his hand now felt after the extended handshake. “Nice meeting you too Mr. Stark. I'm going to be on the front row at your lecture sir. Look out for me.” 

“No problem, kid”, he turned around to leave and Peter eyes were drawn to the roundest, thickness butt he'd ever seen on a man. 

Okay, that's it, Peter thought, he was going to marry Tony Stark. 

As soon as the man was out the door, he called Ned.

“You little bitc-”

“Look Ned, you need to save me a front row seat at Stark building now”

“What - why? What changed your mind”

“I met Tony fucking Stark.”

Ned, predictably freaked out, “What the FUCK?! Life is so unfair, you hate the man”

“Wrong, I'm in love with him”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little shit in this chapter. But we knew that already.  
> ________________
> 
> “The internet thinks you have a great ass”
> 
> He blinked.
> 
> Rhodey walked in behind her, eyes on his phone, “there's a thread on twitter, people are posting pictures and videos of your butt under a viral tweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved all your comments on the first chapter. Thank you.

Chap 2.

Almost two weeks later.

#

Peter got the Stark internship. 

That, really, was the easy part. Being the best in class consistently for three years made it a breeze. He indicated his interest to his professor and got the email in two days. It said he was to start in two weeks. Tony Stark's R&D intern. 

Peter whooped in excitement at reading the email and got weird looks from others in the library.

Since then he had spent the days watching every interview, speech and lecture by Tony Stark he could find on YouTube. He didn't really care about the content. Peter just wanted to watch him. Watch him do things. 

Scrutinize him without jealousy coloured glasses. 

There was something about him. The contrast between the charismatic genius that commanded a room with just his presence, gave countless speeches and interviews with a relaxed body language and smug disposition and the compact, anxious man he met who was amicable, even nice, to the rude college kid in the restroom only made him curious to know just what else laid beneath his public persona.

He kinda always hated Tony Stark. 

Billionaire, playboy, genius who literally had everything handed to him from the moment he was born to the Stark family, one of the richest families in the country. Peter, a poor orphan, simply couldn't not relate. 

He was in middle school struggling for his request to be put in an advanced class to be taken seriously while Tony, newly orphaned and in his twenties was being lauded as the next Hawking/ Steve Jobs who was going to take his parents company into the future.

Yeah, he hated the man. 

But now? After their brief encounter, Peter couldn't get enough. He was parched. Thirsty for more of that glimpse into the real Tony Stark.

The thing was, Peter was bisexual. Very bisexual indeed. He loved women and really loved men. His preference was shorter than him, snarky and vulnerable. Never in his wildest dreams, would he have thought Tony Stark, 40 something year old billionaire, would tick all of those boxes. 

Short? Well everyone knew Tony was 5”8 but Peter had been 5”8 at 16. The man always seemed larger than life on TV, conquering the room with his bluster and general likeability. So Peter knew, intellectually. But standing in front of him? Every instinct screamed PROTECT and he was utterly powerless against it.

Snarky? That he always knew.

The vulnerability was out of the left field though. Tiny pretty smart man needing his AI to reassure him before a public speech. Yeah Peter was gone. Whipped. Ensorcelled. Enchanted. 

Also, that ass though. The cherry on top. 

“I'm going to fuck Tony Stark.”

Ned spit out his energy drink.

Michelle didn't even blink.

“Called it.”

“No way.” 

“You can't hate someone as much as Peter hated him without some passion towards said person.”

“Yeah, can you both zip it? I'm trying to formulate a plan of attack here,” Peter was lying on his bed, tossing a ball at the wall and catching it everytime. He obviously was trying to focus.

Ned snorted, while cleaning up his mess. “So your goal in life right now is to suck Tony Stark's dick? Dream on.”

“The way I'm seeing it, he's going to try to get Tony Stark to suck his dick”

Peter raised his less busy hand, still catching the ball, “my queen, you know me so well.”

Michelle grinned. 

High five. 

Ned just laughed. 

“Unexpected top Peter Parker.”

“That's what Wade Wilson said”

They all snickered, recalling the cocky jock's shock at Peter's bedroom preferences.

Michelle closed her copy of Wole Soyinka's The Lion and the Jewel, and got serious for a moment. “If you are actually serious about this Tony Stark thing, getting his attention would not be enough. But, quick question, are you actually serious here? This isn't a ‘I missed the sugarbaby days’ kinda thing.”

“Ah the good old days, when Peter used to be the breadwinner of this family.”

Peter gave him a stank face and turned to Michelle, still catching and tossing the ball, “The opposite actually. I just really want to take care of him. For as long as I can. It's weird. There's a voice in my head saying I'm not enough, I'm just some college kid and he's literally Tony Stark but I can't NOT try right?”

Michelle was giving him a sympathetic look. 

Ned threw the can of monster at his head. 

“Disgusting, you really are in love.”

Michelle then cryptically said, “I think you have to find out exactly what he needs and give it to him in abundance.”

“So I'm clear here, you are NOT talking about dick right?”

Her patented 'i can't believe you are this dumb’ look appeared. “Tony Stark could get 58 dicks in his face right now if he wanted. I'm not officially a therapist yet but I'll bet his public persona is just a facade. He trended on twitter last week for saying that he didn't think serious relationships were for him. Wanna bet it was a big fat lie?”

Peter was still bouncing the ball, “So how do I find out?”

“That's what you got the internship for, right?”

He already had a strong offer from Hammer Tech, one of the big 3 tech companies dominating the market today. His friends knew that. They didn't know that his interest in the Stark internship was out of a desperate need to see the billionaire again and not part of a well thought out seduction plan. “Yeah, totally.”

 

MJ's patented 'i can't believe you are this dumb’ eyeroll appeared. Okay, maybe they knew. 

“Whew, you fell for Tony Stark. I can already see the media assuming he was a creep to you when the truth was that you caught a glimpse of his juicy butt and have been salivating after him ever since.”

He let the ball hit his face.

“Ned, my good man, you've just inspired a tweet.”

“What?!”

“Oh no.”

He furiously tapped his phone, grinning wickedly, “thanks bro, I'm probably going viral with this one.”

Two seconds later, Ned's phone lit up with a notification. He checked it and burst out laughing. MJ checked her phone and promptly facepalmed. 

“What! I have to pay my man compliments even when we're apart.”

Ned read out, “‘Tony Stark walks into a room and his butt walks in 5 mins later’, really?”

“You are so embarrassing. I hope Stark Industries’ social media department sees that tweet.”

The tweet went viral that evening.  
++++++++++++++++++

Tony Stark looked up as Pepper power walked into his office and the first thing she said was,

“The internet thinks you have a great ass”

He blinked.

Rhodey walked in behind her, eyes on his phone, “there's a thread on twitter, people are posting pictures and videos of your butt under a viral tweet.”

He blinked twice. 

Pepper continues, “The social media department wants to retweet. Your permission is needed.”

“Not granted. I'm trying to be more serious in my old age.”

“I'm giving them the go ahead”

“That's LITERALLY the opposite of what I just said”

Rhodey was amused, “she's the CEO bro, what she says goes.”

Tony knew when he was beat, “Judas.”

“Well I kinda get it. If I wasn't so straight…”

“Dude, you had your chance when we were practically sharing a bed in MIT.”

Pepper dropped into the super comfortable couch in Tony's spacious office. “Tony, you whore, you've slept with everyone in this room.”

They've done this too many times for him to take the bait.

“Yes, including myself, everyday.”

“Ugh, you HAD to make it weird.”

“You both deserve it, coming over here to interrupt my very serious work,” he reached into his drawer for a handful of “blueberries, I'm out of blueberries.”

Rhodey, expert in all things Tony, reached into his pocket and tossed him a bag. 

Tony caught it, “Marry me.”

“I would but my wife will beat me with her 6 inch heels.”

Pepper pulled her husband into the couch and they kinda just clung to each other. Ew. “If you are going to be all lovey-dovey happy coupley in my office, please leave.”

Rhodey and Pepper have each other a meaningful look and turned to look at him.

Tony was slightly taken aback, “um, what was that- yeah, that look- what's that about?”

She got up, walking, prowling towards his desk and yeah Tony liked attention but right then he felt like deer.

“Tony, sweetheart -”

“Uh-oh,” because, he had been here before, and

“The last time this happened, I was stolen from, lied to and abandoned. I'm NOT going through that again.”

He tapped his chest, “old man heart, very delicate.” That's what his doctor said at least. “Infact I'm preemptively vetoing phase two of operation ‘make sure Tony doesn't die alone’ as the chairman of the board.”

“Oh, hey, you gave it a name,”

“Not Helping,” Pepper ground out. She placed two hands on his table, leaning towards him and pinned him with a look. Tony knew that look. Tony used to enjoy that look. He promptly cringed internally. 

“I understand that the situation with he who shall not be named-”

“Steve,” Rhodey supplied helpfully, expertly ignoring Pepper's warning glare. 

“I know the situation with him put you off relationships for a while…” at that point Tony's mind wandered. He wasn't interested in anything they had to say about his love life or the lack thereof.

He made the mistake of listening to them a few years ago and he was still having trouble adjusting to sleeping alone again. 

Rhodey's army buddy. Too good to be true. Steve Rogers. Mr. Big Mistake.

He should have seen it coming but Steven's - Steve's baby blues and all American good looks could have fooled anyone. Fooled even Rhodey. 

Fooled especially him. And yes, it's been almost three years and Tony still felt like a big fool for believing someone as perfect as that could even give a crap about someone like h-

“TONY!” 

He startled.

Her eyes were soft, “He did this to you. I want to kill him so bad.”

Tony started shuffling the papers on his desk, his brain immediately falling into work mode in order to stop think about - “No idea who you are referring to and why are you here again? I'm busy. Actually drowning in work here. Need more blueberries, these won't be en-”

“What are you working on,” she thankfully interrupted.

“Speech at the clean energy startup incubator launch in South Africa tomorrow and um… FRIDAY?”

“A 6 month activity agenda for all 12 interns arriving on Monday.”

“Oh yeah, the motherload. Thanks Fry. I won't have time in SA so I gotta finish that today”

Rhodey spoke up “You have an entire HR department for that.”

“Yeah but you know I like to personally be involved with intern stuff. They are the future of Stark Industries. Met a lot of promising kids at MIT, I feel like if I don't mentor them, I'd be doing myself and everyone a disservice. Maybe one of them would finish my abandoned flying car project you never know.” He knew he was rambling but he got pretty excited about this project.

Pepper had this soft smile on her face. She walked over and hugged him to her stomach, ruffling his hair. “Don't stop, I miss seeing you excited about things. Promise not to over work yeah?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled into her top. 

He felt more warmth, “Hey, Daddy needs some sugar too.”

“Ugh, now you are making it weird,” he felt safe and warm smushed between them.

God he loved his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you attack. I don't hate Steve. The MCU civil war storyline made me do it. 
> 
>  
> 
> What should their second meeting be like? I would love some ideas


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter meet again. Sparks fly and...then what next?

“So.”

“So.”

“Interns.”

“Yes, interns.”

“Checked in with Fry?”

“Yep.” 

“I've reviewed the activities you've created for all 12. I approve.” Pepper was in CEO mode right now. Tony picked up a stack of folders, all blessed with his CEO's signature.

Tony grinned, “Thank you, Madam.” A pause. “If I pissed you off would you be petty enough to not sign off on my projects?” 

“You'll have to find out. Now, be nice to them, don't play pranks. We still have that lawsuit from 5 years ago in court.”

“Pepper, you know I'm always nice to the kids.”

She consulted her tablet, “These are young adults in their mid-twenties. Don't call them kids.”

“Thought I saw a 21-year-old in that list.”

“Um…. Closest I can find is Peter Parker, 22. Genius level IQ. Not a kid.”

Tony raised his hands in surrender. “You win.”  
There's something about that name… 

"Peter Parker... Do I know the kid?"

Pepper gave him a look, "Okay okay, do I know the young adult in his twenties"

"Well you shouldn't, these names were chosen based purely on merit."

He shrugged and threw on the jacket of his Tom Ford piece. "Alrighty then, let's do this"

___________________________________________

Tony never got to do 'this' because he collided with a man out of nowhere and spilt coffee all over himself.

Hot coffee.

His first instinct was to jump back, away from the heat, a bad idea considering the spilt liquid on the floor. Soon, Tony was making a journey towards the floor, arms flailing as dramatically as possible.

But then, a strong sure arm grabbed his waist, preventing his fall while another arm held one of his for good measure. Tony was suddenly looking into stunned hazel eyes on a very familiar face. Before he could utter a word, he was carefully set on his feet as a barrage of apologies tumbled from the harried looking guy. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm really sorry. Let me clean this up-" the guy dropped to his knees right there in the middle of the hall, looking in his bag pack for something to clean up Tony's now messy shoes. 

It took a glance for Tony to realize he knew that face. "I know you," incredulously, "Peter right?"

"I- yes, we met at MIT. I'm so clumsy and I know it doesn't change anything but let me help clean you up. I have to apologize again, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Tony looked down at access the damage. Brown coffee stained most of his salmon pink dress shirt and he could see that it splashed all over his watch and a bit of his pants. "Hey don't worry Pepper keeps a change of clothes for me because I go to the workshop in my nice clothes sometimes. Come on, get up, help me get some tissues for my watch and shoes and we'll call it even."

At this, Peter hustled him to the nearest restroom which, luckily, was just behind them, grabbed tissues and got to cleaning, ignoring Tony's confused objections and indignant assertions that he could clean spilled coffee himself, thank you very much.

Ignoring them because he had the man that occupied his dreams for the past two weeks right there in his arms. All because of his clumsiness. 

Thank you, oh gods of awkwardness.

At this point, up close and personal, with a firm hand on the smaller man's waist and the other rubbing uselessly at the stains on his shirt, Peter Parker had his second Big Realization about the billionaire: the man had a supple, sensitive body that Peter was going to enjoy exploring so damn much. 

Because after about two absolutely innocent wipes at the wet material, two hard buds appeared on Tony's expensive looking dress shirt, just sitting pretty, jutting forward and begging for attention. The vague outline of one plump, soft looking areola appeared on the side of his still damp with coffee and Peter was literally salivating with the urge to put his mouth over it and just suck. 

The moment stretched, tension building like an overworked rubber band about to snap. Tony had gone silent, breathing heavy and eyes wide. Peter's hand let the tissues slip, distracted, as his eyes followed the pink tip of Tony's tongue on its journey to and from the red of his lips. 

Peter desperately wanted to taste that mouth. He wanted to suck the taste of coffee off Tony's nipples and then dig his teeth into that pillowy areola to elicit moans of pain and pleasure from the man standing so still before him. 

All the blood in his head must have been siphoned into his dick because that was the only reasonable explanation for his next actions. Peter pressed a thumb to Tony's left nipple, reveling in the feeling of hardness beneath the finger and the strangled sounding groan the movement elicited from him. He then let his thumb slide a bit down just to watch the nipple pop back up again, straining even harder than before, needy for more attention.

The hot [literally because he was radiating so much heat] body in his arms practically vibrated at his light touch. So responsive, it's obscene. It was intoxicating to get such a response from one of the most powerful men in the world. The thought emboldened him, his fingers crawled back up, this time pinching and pulling, other hand tightening around Tony's waist with fingers spreading to palm as much of the man's ass as possible in the position. He was looking straight into deep brown pools now, looking for any sign of hesitation or objection but all he got was a soft gasp. 

The entire scenario was a test of Peter's self-control. Tony was just standing there looking beautiful and stunned, letting Peter touch. He knew that with one wrong move, he'd be kick out and left with no internship and probably one big lawsuit. 

Pace yourself Peter.

He didn't get the chance to obey his own command because suddenly, the door he had Tony pressed against was being knocked on frantically. The loud knocks broke the spell and Peter jumped backwards, releasing Tony, suddenly feeling like a creep. He watched as Tony opened the door, speaking to the person on the other side, who turned out to be Pepper, CEO of Stark Industries. 

Tony seemed to have taken the blame for the coffee spill and hustled Pepper away from the restroom in a bid to get a change of clothing. Peter noted that Tony’s voice was a bit shaky and his words unfocused. He would be smirking if this entire encounter had not disrupted his carefully laid out seduction plans. He had been planning to seduce and convince Tony to be his over the period of his internship, showing him in subtle ways how Peter could be there for him, protecting and cherishing him to the best of his abilities. Yes, he was that sappy about the man.

However, this encounter had thrown several spanners in the works and since he had gone all caveman on the genius, touching him so intimately without permission, he didn't see things going well for him. He walked out of the restroom, fingers threading through his hair in frustration. He was only here for one reason and one reason only and it seemed like he already blew it.

Michelle was going to have a good laugh.

__________________________________________

Tony was home by 10pm that day after being kicked out of his workshop by Pepper, her eyebrows furrowing as she struggled to understand why Tony was suddenly not interested in spearheading the mentorship program. He knew suddenly washing his hands off the internship program and locking himself in his workshop was suspicious as hell, but he couldn't face the boy again. Boy? Man? Did it really matter? Pepper said the intern, Peter, was 22 but the way he manhandled Tony’s body and the utter surety of his hands when he grabbed his ass, like his hands belonged there, had slowly driven Tony mental all day.

Tony had been running a multinational conglomerate for most of his life, so he had an uncanny ability to compartmentalize. His body tingled with awareness all day - he was a sexual being at his core regardless of how long ago he had received any real intimate contact. He ignored it. Ignored flashbacks of images of the young man’s handsome face and intense eyes as he watched Tony lick his lips. Ignored the ringing in his head as his nipples refused to go down until he took a quick cold shower at the workshop.

Now though, in his large empty and silent room, lavender incense wafting from the corner because he was not touching another drink to “calm down” ever again, he couldn't stop thinking about it. His body was pulsing with awareness. Not since his last fuck with his ex, three years ago, had he ever let someone else touch him like that. After that experience, Tony decided it was high time he accepted facts, he was getting too old to find his happy ever after. Too old to find love and certainly too old to find someone sexually attracted to him like he wanted. He once joked to Pepper that at his age, anyone willingly in his bed probably had to be paid so it was fine he was alone. Pepper hadn't laughed. He hadn't looked up at her not wanting to see the pity there. 

But here he was, with memories of a young attractive man instinctively touching him like he liked to be touched. He should pinch himself because that sounded like something out of his fantasies. 

What was his deal anyway? Not to be a paranoid old man but Tony couldn't help but wonder, who sent him? Peter had spoken to him at MIT, gotten one of his internships and made his body sing on his first day. He couldn't help but be suspicious. Was this another Sunset Bain situation?  
He was too experienced to fall for such tricks again. Once bitten, twice shy and all that.  
Motives and motivations aside, Tony was still horny. Had been all day. He staunchly promised himself he would do nothing about it. Refusing to think of strong, possessive hands, the intense gaze and the storm of sensation they had elicited in his body. But with nothing to distract him right now, Tony’s hand crawled absently to the nipple Peter had oh so delicately abused. They both became hard, needily pebbling the soft cotton material of his pajamas. He was touch starved and the way his body was reacting proved that was an understatement. 

If Pepper hadn't interrupted them, how far would he have let the kid go? Recalling the way Peter looked at his mouth and thumbed at his nipple in fascination had Tony groaning into his pillow as he stroked his cock, hating and loving how desperately his body responded. He would have been kissed today, Tony recons, would have had a hot wet mouth against his as daring hands roamed his body, creating overwhelming sensations in his most sensitive parts. Tony was fully hard and dripping, face getting hot in shame as he thought about letting a young man half his age wrecking him. What set him off was thinking about having his straining nubs sucked by Peter’s hungry mouth.

He lay there, panting, evidence of one of the best orgasms he ever gave himself all over his nice pjs as reality came crashing. Oh great, now he was a creepy pervert wanking to a 20 something year-old. 

He facepalmed because, how else was he supposed to react to this new low in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. its been almost a year since i updated. is anyone still interested in this story?
> 
> I have to apologize, im really sorry it took this long but i still love this story and want to finish it.
> 
> As usual, please drop ideas and suggestions for what you think i should do in the next chapter in the comments.
> 
> Massive thank you to Red_eyes88 for the suggestion for this chapter. 
> 
> How am i doing with the nsfw stuff? Is it going well or am i cringy? lmao thats a genuine concern.


End file.
